Surprise!
by 90's Kai
Summary: With the announcement of a pregnancy in the Charming family someone decides to share some of their own secrets. Set almost a year after the events of the show.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, finally. There've been a little argument on the when, where and how they were going to break the news to Emma almost two weeks ago, but after failing to come to a real good way they have just agree on doing it by the end of her first trimester.

"Stop pacing" Snow said looking across the kitchen counter to find her husband's worried eyes. "Come, help me with dinner."

With a little sigh, David just walked over next to her letting a little smile run across his face before leaving a kiss in her cheek. "What can I do for you, darling?" He asked trying to distract himself from some of his parenting dilemmas.

Like every other Friday night, Emma stopped at the previous Mayor's house to drop his kid for the weekend. As she had confessed to her mother days before, _it was difficult as hell_, but then she also admitted that it was refreshing to see how happy those weekends used to make Henry, not to mention the relieve of not having to fight with Regina.

With the quiet sound of the keys against the door, David's eyes grow a little larger. By this moment, they had made their way to the living room and were trying to watch the news while they waited for their daughter.

"Sorry I'm late" Emma said once she had taken off her coat. "Henry and I lost track of time at the office" She explained making her way up to her room.

"Don't worry" Snow said cheerfully turning off the television before she made her way to the kitchen.

"We were just waiting you for dinner" David clarified as he stood up and walked after her wife with Emma on his side. "Want to help me with the table?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Why not?" She replied as they walked into the kitchen. She silently thank for the new one, trying to take out the dishes in the one from their apartment without running into each other was impossible.

Once they were sitting, Emma felt more comfortable than she did almost a year ago, but she was still unable to start a good conversation with them, so instead, she tried to concentrate in her food, totally missing the nervous looks that hers parents kept interchanging.

"Emma?" David called her right before she got started with the dessert.

"Yeah?" She replied looking up to him, but it was her mother how answered.

"We were hoping that we could talk about something important with you" Snow said captivating the complete attention of her daughter with her voice tone.

"It's everything ok?" She asked a bit concerned as she turned to face her mother.

"Everything it's wonderful" Her father assured her as he reach to take her hand, making her turned her face again to look at the place where their hands meet. "You know how happy it makes us having you in our life, and we wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable in any way, right?" He asked earning a confuse look from her daughter.

"Are you kicking me out?" Emma laughed.

"No, baby, never." Snow quickly answered giving Emma a shy smile. "What your father is trying to say is that we love you, and no matter what we will always love you the same." She said reaching to take Emma's free hand. "I'm pregnant." She finally confessed.

As Emma hear that, she couldn't stop herself from laughing and regaining control of her hands she hides her face with them, once again missing the confused and worried glances her parents were interchanging. _This couldn't be a better time_, Emma thought trying to control all of her emotions, _although I thought this family couldn't get anymore complicated. _

"That's amazing." Emma finally said smiling at both of her parents. "Congratulations, you will be awesome parents. I mean, you are now, but… well you know what I mean."

"Thank you, Emma." David replied still confused at his daughter initial reaction.

"So, you really are okay with the idea of having a little brother or sister?" Snow asked with a suspicious look on her face. She had expected Emma to act uncomfortable with the idea, she had been no one's daughter for most of her life and the last year she had been a spoil only daughter.

"Yes don't worry about me, you're still young and I've always known that you wanted more than one kid." Emma said smiling at her mother, she wanted her to know she really was fine with a new addition to the family, or better said with two new additions. "And since we're giving good news, there's something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant too."

* * *

This is the first fanfiction I've ever writing so please let me know what you think of it and if you would like it if I continue it.  
And before I go I think its obvious to say I didn't have a beta for this, but I've been looking for one, so please, please let me know if you would like to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are what?" David asked in shock as he stood up.

"Pregnant," Emma repeated, trying to sound calmer than she actually was. Just after she had said it for the first time she regretted it, after all they probably didn't even know who the father was.

"Are you sure?" he questioned before his wife regained her ability to speak.

"Oh, I'm sure," she replied, a little annoyed by the question. Of course she was sure, what kind of grown woman did he thought she was? "Are you sure of your pregnancy?" She continued turning to her mother, who quickly understood where that question was coming from.

"He didn't mean it like that," Snow tried to explain, giving David a cold glance.

"Sure he didn't," she answered collecting all her plates and standing up. "Thank you for dinner, but I think it's better if I go get some rest," the blonde murmured as left the room, but not before she gave Snow a gentle smile.

David watched his daughter leaving the room with a frown, and then he heard her walking upstairs. "Do you know who the father is?" he asked, sitting in Emma's place.

"When she's ready to tell us who he is, she will." Snow said, trying not to think of the three possibilities that were circulating in her mind. She had to admit, Emma's pregnancy had taking her by surprise. "We should go to bed too; it's been a long day and you look like you could faint at any moment."

As she stood up to take up all the plates on the table, David reached out and took them from her hand. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, I can do this," he gave her a little smile. "Go up, I'll be up in a couple of minutes, don't worry," He assured her before he leaned for a kiss and left the dining room.

Without giving it much thought, Snow walked over to the stairs. It was a good thing that she had insisted on getting a big house for them, otherwise they would be in big trouble with two babies on the way. Once Snow got to the door of her room, she couldn't help to look over to her daughter's room. Now, she knew better than to push her, but that didn't stop her from walking towards her door and knocking.

"Come in," Emma said. "I thought you were David," she murmured, looking at her mother.

"He's downstairs." Snow replied, walking into the room. As usual she had to maneuver around so not to trip over Emma's belongings until she sat on the bed. "So, how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." she turned to her mother. "What about you?"

"Today I finished my first trimester," Snow answered putting her hand over her womb. "When we found out I was pregnant, your father and I couldn't seem to find a good moment to tell you, so we decided that today was our deadline." Snow tried to explain, embarrassed to talk about their little agreement.

"If it makes you feel better, I made a similar agreement with… well, with the father," Emma said, noticing her mother's embarrassment.

"So, you're not going to tell me who he is?"

"It's not you that I'm worried about, you saw David earlier and we both know that he can get pretty over-protective," Emma explained. It wasn't as if she didn't like a little of that side of her father, and she had to admit, everytime she remembered the punch David gave her baby's daddy, she couldn't help but smile a little at the memory and she knew that even he had laughed at it at least one time.

"I promise not to tell him," Snow said quickly. "Besides, you know the father of both of my kids," She argued with a smile, causing her daughter to grin.

"Fine, but if you say anything to him…"

"I won't," Snow interrupted, sitting on the bed and turning completely to Emma.

"It's Neal's," She murmured, only to hear her mother repeating his name louder. "Snow!" Emma reprimanded, turning her face away from her mother as she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

"Sorry," Snow said. Neal was, by far, the least probable of the fathers she had thought of minutes earlier. As much as she loved her daughter she didn't think of her as the most forgiving person. "I didn't know you two were…"

"That was the point. We didn't want anyone to know, in case things didn't go well, especially Henry." Emma clarified before a quiet knock caught their attention.

"I'm coming," Snow said a little louder. "What about we continue talking tomorrow over breakfast?"

"Okay," Emma replied. "Can you turn off the lights on your way out?" She murmured laying back down.

"Good night, Emma, I love you," Snow said as she completed her daughter's request.

"Good night," Emma answered just as Snow closed the door behind her.

* * *

So this is Chapter 2. Thanks for all the kind reviews you left on the previous chapter, they really got me to write faster.

Special thanks to Andi88 who is beta reading this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning." Emma said as she hanged her coat at the Sherriff's station. "Sorry I'm late."

It was almost noon, and although she had slept late, it wasn't entirely her fault she was that late. When she woke up almost two hours earlier she had raced to get ready for work, but when she walked downstairs and was about to leave, her mother had forced her to sit for breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like we have much going on in here today." David said walking into her office as she sat behind her desk. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked sitting in front of her, but before she could say anything he added. "I'm sorry for being so… unpleasant last night."

"You realize that you already have a grandson, right?" Emma asked rising her eyebrow.

"I know, I love Henry but I've always known him like your son, however ever since you broke the curse I have a tendency to thing about you like… my little girl instead of the grown woman you are." He explained as good as he could, the last thing he wanted was to upset her more or make her uncomfortable.

Emma, on the other side, was still trying to find the appropriate word. She understood everything he had said and she already knew how he used to think about her, anyone with a set of eyes could see it, but that didn't prepare her for every time they took the opportunity to say it out loud.

"Don't worry about it, but next time try to remember how old I really am." Emma said letting out a small and nervous laugh. "And congratulations." She added before he got the chance to apologize again, because even with the little time they had spent together over the last year, she knew he wouldn't stop until he was completely sure he had been forgiving.

"Thanks, Emma, I'm really happy for you too." He said with a little smile as he stood up. "Snow and I are going for lunch. Want to join us?" He asked hopefully, only to be turned down by her saying she just had breakfast.

Trying not to over think anything, he said his goodbyes and promised to be back as soon as they finished eating. _I hope not_, she thought taking out her cell phone and dialing.

"I need to talk to you now; can you come to the sheriff's station? David's out." She explained after a short hello from him. "It's nothing to serious. " She added trying not to worry him. They never met at her office because of David, even when he was out or had the day off; it was just a little too risky for their taste, but giving the circumstances they didn't have too much to hide anymore.

"Okay, I'm on my way, just give me five minutes." He replied trying to be calm.

"With or without him? With or without him?" Emma asked herself a she paced in her office. She knew she had to talk to Neal about it, but she didn't want any scene with David and him, maybe, he wouldn't dare to do anything harmful because of her, but maybe he couldn't help himself; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Is everything okay?" He said from his place at the doorframe.

"I think so." Emma answered walking towards him and resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" He asked looking at her confused, she wasn't the kind of person that would simple call at the middle of the day because she wanted a hug.

"I found the perfect moment." She said looking up to him. "Last night they told me they are expecting a baby so I told them too, the thing is David was a little shock… long story short I only told Snow that you are the father." Emma explained pulling her head on his shoulder again.

"Do you want me to tell him?" He asked knowing that her reluctance wasn't because of him, at least not entirely.

"Maybe together." Emma offered and taking a step back she asked for what both of them were really looking forward, even if it frightened them a little. "When should we tell Henry? I was thinking that if we talked to David soon, we could do it tomorrow afternoon when he comes from Regina's."

"That sounds perfect." Neal replied pulling Emma against his body as he reached down for a kiss, which was quickly corresponded. "Do you want to go for lunch with me?"

"I just had breakfast." Emma said with a little smile. "I'm telling you, this kid is trying to make me sleep all day long."

"Don't you dare to blame my baby." Neal teased putting his hands on her yet flat abdomen.

"So it is yours." David called from the hall before Emma had the chance to answer to Neal. Looking sharply at Neal, he walked closer to her office while she pulled back from his embrace with a stern face. "I warned you, didn't I?" He said as he got closer to the door, but just as he put his foot through the doorway, the door slammed close, leaving David away from them. "Seriously, Emma?" He asked shocked at his equally surprise daughter, who still stood beside Neal.

"Sorry." Emma murmured awkwardly as she opened the door again, but now with her hands.

This time, David walked though the doorway without any problem and stood in front of Neal, still waiting for any kind of answer from his behalf. He could feel her daughters eyes' on him, but he didn't want to look away from Neal.

"And I promised you never to hurt her again." Neal replied with a small smirk.

"David, remember what we talked about." Emma said, causing her father to finally look at her again.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure everything was clear." He responded looking back to Neal for a couple of seconds. "If you ever…" He began to say, remarking each word with a motion on his hand.

"Okay, aren't you supposed to be with Mary Margaret?" Emma asked pulling back David by his arm.

"Right, right..." He said as he tried to remember what have made him come back into the office. "I was supposed to bring the food but I forgot my wallet." He explained walking away to his desk and retrieving it from the first drawer.

"We'll talk later." Emma said.

"Fine, I'll be back real soon." David said after a couple of seconds of reflection. "And don't think I'm done with you." He murmured as he passed next to Neal, leaving the pair alone one more time.

"Well, that wasn't that bad." Emma said with a smile.

"For you, I'm pretty sure that the next time I run into him without you, I'll need to call someone to help me stand up." Neal taunted taking Emma into his arms one more time.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but college got a little complicated :( Anyway let me know if you like this chapter, and I promise to change this for the beta one as soon as I receive it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma got home that night, all the lights were off, so she quietly walked in and headed to her room without taking off her coat, but as she got close to her room she began to hear the voices coming from her parent's room.

"Stop being so childish," Snow said as Emma passed their door and continued walking past it, trying not to listen to what they were talking about even if she had a pretty good idea.

That afternoon, when David returned to the office he had barely said anything to her and when he did he looked at her with some kind of sadness in his eyes. Then, when he was about to leave he hadn't been so persistent when he asked her to come home early.

"Snow, you can't just pretend that you're not worried about it, you know what he did to her and all she has been through because of it," he whispered but not softly enough not to be heard by Emma, who stopped at once.

"I know that you're worried, but it's Emma's life so it's her decision and it's not like she made it lightly."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it," he replied walking towards Snow side of the bed.

"No, you don't," Emma said angrily as she opened the door of their parent's bedroom. She didn't want to, but as soon as she heard David she couldn't help it. "We have been through it today." She reminded him.

"I just don't want you to be hurt by him again," he explained getting a little closer to her, turning away from Snow to look at her.

"Stop worrying," Emma snapped at him, but watching his face she thought better of it and added. "I'm very different from the eighteen-year-old I was, so stop it; that is exactly why we didn't want to tell you." And with that, Emma left the room slamming the door behind her and finishing her walk to her room.

It was after ten o'clock when Emma walked into the kitchen the next morning. She had been awake for a while, but every time she tried to move she felt sick, so she just lay down again and dozed off for a couple of minutes more.

After taking a glass of juice from the fridge she sighed and followed the sound of the television coming from the living room. She knew it wasn't David in there, but she still wasn't sure how things would be after last night.

"Good morning," Snow said as she watched her walking in.

"Morning."

"Feeling okay?"

"Better now," Emma replied sitting in the couch next to her mother and taking a sip of juice before concentrating on the television, but before she could figure out what her mother was watching she heard her.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Emma murmured still looking at the television, but now, her thoughts were far away from what was playing. Neal was supposed to come after lunch so they could wait for Henry together, and hopefully, after a quiet and happy afternoon with them they would tell him about his little brother or sister. "Are you seriously watching this?" she asked turning to Mary Margaret a couple of minutes later when the commercial break finally ended.

"Not really," Snow said lifting up a hand full of papers from her side. "You can watch whatever you want," she added with a smile as she gave her the remote.

"So, no special plans today?"

"Not really, but I thought we could go for lunch at Granny's, unless you already have plans"

"I do," Emma responded, a little too quickly for anyone's taste. "But Neal is coming over in the afternoon so we could get lunch." Emma added before she started to change the channels and with that, Snow returned to her work with a slight smile on her face.

She really didn't want to work with her daughter by her side watching TV, it just seem a waste of time between them, especially with all the time they had already lost but she knew Emma didn't want to talk.

"Would you mind if I cook instead?" Snow asked after an hour of pretending to be working and when Emma didn't complain she stood up and started to cook.

"Want any help?" Emma asked stepping into the kitchen, a few minutes later.

"You could help me with the salad while I make the sandwiches," she said sliding the things she was using to Emma. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why is Neal coming this afternoon? I know that you are together, but I don't think that's it."

"We're going to tell Henry about the baby." Emma replied raising her head towards her mother.

"Emma, you don't have to worry, I have no doubt that Henry is going to love his new sibling," Snow murmured as made their lunch.

"How can you be sure? I know Henry will love the baby, but I don't know how he will react."

"All he cares about is family and he will be happy that we are expanding it."

"You told him, before me, didn't you?" Emma asked, not to surprise with her parents' decision.

"We did," Snow admitted. "And as I said, he will be thrilled," And with that she left the kitchen with the sandwiches on her hands and Emma walking behind her with the salad.

After a nice lunch, they both returned to the living room, talking a little more vividly, avoiding to the silence that threatened to arrive once more.

It was almost one in the afternoon when someone knocked on the front door, finally breaking their conversation.

"I'll get it, it must be Neal," Emma said leaving the couch and walking towards the door, where she greeted him with a small kiss.

"Hey." Neal smiled, walking into the house.

"Good afternoon, Neal." Snow welcomed him as she walked to them.

"Good afternoon, Snow."

"We need to talk about something through so we're going upstairs," Emma lied trying to avoid the awkwardness she would feel from being with Mary Margaret and Neal.

"If you don't mind," Neal added, earning death glare from Emma and a sweet smile from Snow, who said it was okay as Emma dragged him upstairs.

By the time Henry got home, it was the middle of the afternoon and Emma didn't even go downstairs when Regina arrived with him.

"Mom?" he asked as he knocked softly at her door.

"Come in, kid," a male voice answered, surprising him as he step into the room.

Henry couldn't help but be surprised as he looked over at Emma's bed. She was fast asleep in the middle of the bed with her head resting on Neal's shoulder, who had on arm around her.

"What are you doing here?" he said getting closer to the bed.

"We were supposed to spend the afternoon together, but she fell asleep almost two hours ago," Neal answered as he patted the place on his side.

"Is she sick?"

"I'm not sick," she said in a husky voice and rolling to the other side she put some distance between her and Neal before she sat with her back against the headboard. "Come here, join us."

Henry looked suspiciously at his parents as he kicked his shoes off before completing his mother's request.

"How was your weekend?" Neal asked putting an arm around his son's shoulders but letting his hand on Emma's arm.

"It was okay, how was yours?" he asked looking at them.

"Well… Mary Margaret told me she's pregnant, so you don't have to hide it anymore." Emma said rising her eyebrows.

"Nice!" He replied turning to her. "Now, I'm betting against Gramps, do you think is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Henry," Emma muttered trying to not to laugh. "You shouldn't be betting, plus I'm pretty sure they have some magical way to find out sooner than we would in this world." she realized as she shared a small smile with Neal, a gesture that didn't escape her son.

"Okay… what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"We wanted to share some news with you," Emma said looking straight into her son's eyes. She was done with any attempt of lying to him, if she thought she had an ability to catch lies easily Henry was a thousand times better.

"You two are back together, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," his father replied, and looking at the worried look on Henry's face he could tell he was thinking the same thing that David had thought the day before. "And I promised you, just like I've promised David that I won't hurt her ever again, and you know what a promise means to me."

"I know you wouldn't, I've always known you love her," Henry said with a smile on his lips.

"That it's truth."

"Well, you said news, so what else?"

"So you already know that I'm going to have a sibling, so how would you feel about having one yourself?" Emma asked in a soft whisper.

"You're pregnant?" He asked as his eyes grew wider.

"Yes, kid, I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to have a brother!" Henry yelled as he stood up in the bed with his arms over his head.

"Or sister," Neal added looking at his son, which now was jumping out off the bed.

"I know it's a boy." Henry said with a smile walking towards his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked a little worried.

"You said we would spend the afternoon together, so I thought we could go for some celebration ice cream."

"Sure kid," Neal said with a smile as he stood from his place on the bed.

"Why don't you go ask Snow if she would like to join us?" Emma said with a smile so big her muscles were starting to ached.

"Okay mom, but don't take too long," Henry said as he walked out of the room with his shoes already on.

"I told you it's going to be a boy." Emma teased walking towards her bathroom.

"I'm holding to my theory, but if you want to bet…" Neal murmured trying to push his hair down.

"Just don't tell Henry about it," she accepted walking out of the bathroom, still with the smile on her face.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but this was kind of hard to write. Thanks again to Andi88 for beta reading and thanks to all who had favorited, follow the story and review.

Please let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Mom, I'm going to be late," Henry yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Just a week ago his parents had told him about the new baby and ever since, Emma allowed herself to sleep a little more in the mornings.

"I'm a comin'," Emma murmured as she finished walking down. "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You got your lunch?" she asked, putting a hand over his shoulder and started to walk over to their coats.

"Right here, Mom."

"Alright, let's get going."

"Bye Grams, bye Gramps," Henry yelled over his shoulder as they stepped outside to the cold winter. "I missed you at dinner," he quietly said putting on his seatbelt while Emma started to drive.

"I know, sorry about that," Emma murmured feeling a little guilty about it. With everything that was going on she was trying to avoid her father, not because she was mad, but because she was trying to avoid a new confrontation. She got what he was feeling, but she also knew what her own fear had cost her. "Neal and you are going to spend the afternoon together, right?" she asked parking in front of the school.

"Yeah, Dad is picking me up after school."

"Why don't you tell him to drop you off at the station? That way we could have dinner together," Emma hopelessly proposed.

"You know what I meant, mom," he answered as he reached for his backpack.

"I know kid, just come over to the station and we'll see, okay?" she whispered as she put her hands above one of his.

"Okay, I'll tell Dad to take to me the station," Henry replied with a little smile "See you later, Mom."

"Be careful and no running away," Emma reminded him as he stepped outside the car and walked to towards the school and when he got in, she started the car again and slowly drove to the station. After all that had happened, Snow had established that they should have dinner together as much as possible, which had turned out to be every day and after what Henry said she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about brushing them off. "Okay, let's see what I can do," she whispered as she decided to talk to David and try to get past the awkwardness they were living in.

When Emma finally turned off her car in front of the Sheriff's station she didn't want to walk in there so soon. She knew that David had a strong character, especially when he was trying to protect his family and that, on more than one occasion had led to an argument between the two of them so she allowed herself to lean back in her seat and close her eyes as she gathered her thoughts.

"Here we go," she whispered as she left the car and started to walk towards the door, and with each step she felt her legs getting heavier and heavier.

"Morning, Emma," he greeted her when she opened the door of her office.

"Hey," Emma replied as she took off her coat and sat behind her desk, only to stand almost immediately forcing herself to go out of the office and sit beside him. Emma knew that if she didn't do it now, she would probably back off.

"Everything alright?" David asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah… I was just... We should probably talk," Emma finished as she silently kick herself over her poor choice of words.

David, on the other hand, couldn't hide his surprise as he completely turned to his daughter. After all they went through during the last year, Emma was never the one to try to initiate a conversation and even when Mary Margaret and he tried to do it, that almost never worked out the way they wanted.

"I don't want to hear any apologies," Emma stated as he saw him opening his mouth. "I know that you are not sorry about what you said."

"You're right, I'm not sorry about what I said but I'm sorry about the way I said it," he accepted. He knew there was only one way to talk to Emma, and that was to be totally truthful. "I just need to understand why you would go back to him with all the history you have."

"All you need to do is accept the decision I made," Emma said, but looking at his eyes she knew that her words had come out a lot harder that she intended, so she took a deep breath and leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. "David, all I'm asking is for you to give him a chance, he is Henry's father and we are going to have another baby in less than seven months," she reminded him, if it wasn't for her, she knew he was at least going to do it for his grandchildren.

"Okay, Emma, I'll do that," David said after he thought about for a couple of minutes of staring at his shoes. "As you had said, it's your life and your decisions, so I'll tolerate him but if he ever comes close to hurting you again, Emma…"

"Got it," Emma interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying. Like some people said, it was better to leave while you are winning, so she tried to stand up and leave, but she felt his hand gently wrapping her wrist.

"I really am sorry about the way I've been acting with you; I never wanted to push you away and I love you," he said with a sad smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry about pulling away these past days." Emma murmured finally walking away from David, as a smile started to creep, after all, that little chat had been better than expected.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait but the last couple of weeks were awful. Qnyway thanks to all that had follow and favorite this story and special thanks to all that take th3 time to leave your comments and to my beta Andi88.

please let my know what you think of it.

As always,


	6. Chapter 6 - 1 of 2

As Snow walked around the kitchen that morning she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what that day would bring. After all the wondering they had done during most of the four and a half months of her pregnancy, today was finally the day they would find out if they were having a baby boy or another baby girl, and that alone had woke her hours before of dawn.

With Emma had been so different, not better or worse, just different, she always knew her first born was going to be a girl and as soon as she found out she was pregnant she had known the right name for her. Now, she didn't know, she thought it was going to be another girl but thinking and knowing were two different things.

"Someone woke early," Emma groaned as she walked in.

"Good morning to you too, Emma," her mother replied with a smile. "I made breakfast if you want some."

"Maybe later," Emma murmured taking a cup of coffee and leaning back into the countertop. "Anyway, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and didn't want to wake your father so early," Snow murmured as she continued to cook. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I've been awake for a while; I just didn't want to get out of bed."

"Sure you don't want anything for breakfast?" Snow questioned as she took her breakfast and sat by the kitchen table.

"Oh… I'm sure," Emma mumbled leaving the cup on the sink. "Anyway, I should go and get ready before trying to wake Henry; I don't think his new teacher is as understanding as the last one."

"Maybe because she's not the boy's grandmother," Snow joked as Emma left her alone to her mental monologue that was only interrupted again almost half an hour later, when a very drowsy David kissed her temple before taking the plate that rested in front of her.

"Good morning," he greeted her as he took some of the things she had prepared and put them in the microwave. "Someone woke early."

"Too excited to keep sleeping," Snow confessed. "I don't know how you managed all those months without knowing that we were having a girl."

"For one, I was sure it was going to be a boy," Charming accepted as he took out his plate and walked towards his wife. "But now, I'm pretty sure," and he said besides her as she sighed before reminding him about their schedule for the day.

* * *

So I wrote this as a part of the next chapter, which you had probably notice it taking me longer than usual. It's already written, but it needs a little work in certain parts so I leave you this while I work on those, but I promised you to finish it as quick as I possibly can.

Anyway, as you know, in the next chapter we will find out who is right about their second child.

Sorry for all the waiting I put you through and all the rambling I do :)


	7. Chapter 6 - 2 of 2

"David… What are you doing here?" Emma asked walking up to his father; he was supposed to be patrolling the town while she ran out with Neal for her doctor's appointment.

"I'm looking for your mother," he replied as he looked around the hallway, only to notice Neal getting closer to them. "You got to be…"

"Charming?" Snow interrupted opening the door of a waiting room next to them. "Emma! What are you doing here?" She added once she noticed her.

"The same thing you're doing, I supposed," Emma murmured as she felt the hand of Neal slipped into her own while he greeted her parents, but before anyone else made a comment she passed next to her mother and dragged a confused Neal behind her. This definitely wasn't how she planned the day, but there was no going back, so she sat and watched as Neal walked over to the secretary to confirm their date. "I didn't know you were coming today," she said as Snow sat next to her.

"Well, we're supposed to know if it's going to be a boy a girl, so I thought it would be nice to surprise you with the news over lunch."

"So you want to know? I mean, that wasn't the way you do it back there, was it?"

"Well not normally, but my mom had an amulet that let you know the sex of your first born so…" David tried to explain as he sat next to Mary Margaret.

"And still you though I was a boy," Emma complained trying to sound angry.

"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be a surprise but Snow always knew," James murmured as Neal approached them.

"They are ready for us," he announced pointing to a door behind him and extending his other hand to Emma, who gently accepted it before murmuring something to her parents and walking away with Neal.

"I guessed I can't really yell at the couple that was late for their appointment."

"We can yell at half of it," David proposed with a little smile. "But I guess it was my fault Emma was late," he added before explaining how Emma had been trying to lure him out of the office the last half an hour while he tried to delay his departure in order to give him more time with his wife.

"Next time we'll just tell her what we're up to," Snow whispered putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes for what she thought was a second.

* * *

"So, how is our new grandchild?" David asked as Emma walked out to the waiting room.

"She's amazing," Neal answered as his happy smile turned into a proud smirk.

"Yeah, _he_'s looking pretty good," the mother agreed.

"I'm sure he is," Mary Margaret replied with a smile. "Emma, giving that I'm not going to surprise you over lunch…"

"What Mary Margaret is trying to say is that we would love if you joined us," her father explained.

"I should really go to the station," Emma replied with a little smile, not entirely sure of what she wanted. "You can still surprise me at lunch; I'll make sure David doesn't say anything to me," she offered.

"See you at lunch then," Mary Margaret said as the secretary called them.

"See you back at the office," David added walking behind his wife, who was now talking to the woman that had called her seconds before.

The young couple walked in silence as they started to leave the building, but Emma couldn't stop thinking in the offer her mother made her. After the relieve of seeing her own healthy baby on the ultrasound, a part of her started to wonder about her knew sibling and that part was growing and growing which each minute that past.

"Neal… I think I want to go with them," Emma mumbled after she stopped walking.

"I get it, you don't need to explain anything," Neal said stepping closer and giving her a small kiss. "Now go, I'm sure Snow will be delighted to see you."

"I'll call you later," she said giving him an apologetic smile before walking again into the waiting room as her confidence started to melt away. Mary Margaret said she could join them, but now she was already inside and Emma doubted she could just walk back into the office. Giving the door a confused look she started to walk to the front desk, but before she could even reach it the secretary gave her a sweet smile.

"Your mother said you could go in," she assured her.

"Thank you," Emma replied with smile as she started to walk towards the same office she left your minutes before and knocked. "Can I come in?"

As an answered the door opened revealing the face of his father. "Come, hurry," he said before taking her hand and guiding her towards the place where her mother was laying.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay," she said as she extended her hand towards Emma as she past her hand across her face taking away the tears that had managed to escape. "Let me show you your little brother," she added pointing to the monitor.

* * *

So that was the second half of the chapter. I hope you like it, so please let me know what you thought about it :)


	8. Chapter 7 - 1 of 2

_You let me into your life unaware_

_That there was magic and fire in the night_

_And back then I was just a little boy_

_I made mistakes that caused you so much pain_

_All I know is that I'm older now_

_- Hard Enough, Brandon Flowers. -_

Chapter 7 - 1 of 2

Sleeping in the office can be a very complicate thing, Emma had discovered. There were the times when she planned it and actually tried to find a good position to do it, but there were other times when she laid back in her chair for a moment and the next thing she knew was that minutes and even hours had passed by. And this was one of the latest.

"Emma?" she heard someone said from somewhere near her. "Well, if you don't want to wake I'll bring you something for lunch," David said finally gaining the attention of his daughter, who simply opened her eyes as a frown appeared on her face.

"Lunch?" she murmured feeling a little disoriented.

"Yeah, I was going to…" he said as he watched Emma standing up and collecting a few of her belongings from the desk. "Got somewhere to be?"

"I was supposed to meet Neal for lunch almost… twenty minutes ago," Emma said checking her phone as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon," she lied over her shoulder as she left him without further explanation.

She wasn't going to be back anytime soon, after what Neal had called a "lunch date", they were going to their fourth ultrasound, signaling the beginning of the fifth month of pregnancy and after the last month "fiasco", as Henry had called it, they were finally going to find out the gender of their baby.

After a quick drive to Granny's, the sheriff stepped outside of her car. She knew Neal wasn't one for punctuality, but that didn't meant he would leave her waiting for that long… not again anyway so as Emma opened the door she immediately noticed him sitting in the far end of the diner, looking at her with a contained smile.

"So… how was the nap?" Neal joked as the woman sat next to him.

"Just shut it," she replied as he let out a small. "Did you order without me?"

"I was waiting for you," he answered nodding to Ruby, that was making their way to them.

"So I've been thinking…." Neal said taking a small bite of his burger and turning to her with a shy smile on his face.

"That doesn't sound good," Emma murmured.

"It is," he assured her putting one of his arms around her shoulders and bringing her a little closer. It had been years since he first proposed this, and even if that last time he had been sure about it, he would like to think that now the time is right, perfect even. "I want to be there for you every time you need me; I want to be there for our kids. And what better way to do that live together?" he explained before raising his beverage while he waited for her answer.

"What are you really saying? You want us to get a house?" Emma mumbled as her mind started to race. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't the greatest either. As she had said to Mary Margaret at one point, after twenty eight years of looking for her parents all she wanted was to try to live a normal life (or as normal as possibly) with them, so was she ready to move out after a year or so?

"All I want is to live under the same roof of my family," Neal clarified.

"So… you want to move in with us?" Emma asked with a puzzled tone.

"That or as you said, we could find our own place. The one you're more comfortable with."

"Just let me think about it," Emma said after a moment turning again towards her food, this time with less interest in it.

"Think about…?" Neal asked, still a little confused with their conversation. Every time he had tried to explain himself; Emma had responded with another question, not really giving him a direct answer.

"About where are we going to live," the blonde responded as she gave glanced at him. "Now finish that up or we are going to be late again." She added with a smile, one she knew would tell him exactly what she was feeling.

* * *

So... I'm still alive if you are wondering. I'm so sorry make you wait so long, but I promise next update won't take nearly as much time as this one did, next Friday is my last final :D

Anyway, thank you all for reading, all the favorites, follows and reviews, each and everyone of them mean the world to me, so please let me know what you think about this mini chapter.


	9. Chapter 7 - 2 of 2

The moment she stopped in front of the garage of the house Emma had a strange feeling. Maybe she had forgotten something, but even before she started to think about it, the front door of the house opened.

"So, what is it? Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Hello to you too, kid," Emma joked as she leaned into Neal's side.

"Come on, let's get you away from the cold," Neal recommended with a smile, ignoring Henry's question as he had been doing for the last couple of hours. "Henry, why don't you go wait for us in the living room and in a couple of minutes we'll be there to tell you, ok?"

"Fine," he murmured stepping into the house and walking straight towards the living room, annoyed by his parent's secretive behavior. "Two minutes." He added making both of his parents chuckled.

"I could get use coming home to this," Emma murmured as she stepped inside and started to get her coat off. "So don't get me wrong when I ask what are you doing here?"

"Apparently someone forgot to tell her mother that I was going to pick Henry up today," Neal replied taking the coat from her hand and hanging it. "When we both show up for him she invited me to dinner and I couldn't say no with Henry giving me his puppy eyes, could I?" Neal explained with his own set of puppy eyes. He knew dinner with her parents was the last thing she wanted, and he could almost see as her brain tried to look for a wait out of it.

"I guess no," she murmured giving him a suspicious look. Maybe fake a call from the station, she thought but quickly discarded, David would sell her out to Mary Margaret in seconds and she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Besides, if you father hadn't kill me yet, I doubt he'll do it during dinner while his family watching."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Your time is up!" Henry yelled from the other room.

"Come on, let's see what that kid of ours is doing," he said taking her hand and leading her away from the door and into the living room, where their son was now laying on the couch with his eyes fixated on the television.

Without saying anything, Emma let herself fall in one of the sofas bringing Neal down beside her, who casually put an arm around her shoulders as his other hand traveled to her abdomen, where the baby's movements were starting to get notice by the mother.

"It's a boy," Emma said before he got the chance to ask again. "We were right; you're having a baby brother."

"I knew it!" Henry exclaimed. "That's why you didn't want to tell me," he added pointing at Neal.

"I was just waiting for Emma," Neal defended himself.

"That's probably right," Emma joked at the same time, leaning comfortably against him. "I told him he should tell you as soon as he picked you up."

"I'm going to tell grandma."

"Let me," she said standing. "anyway, I told David, so she probably already knows." Emma added as she walked over to the stairs. "And you should be doing your homework, not watching T.V"

* * *

So yeah... I'm not really happy with this, especially the second half of this mini chapter and for that I'm really sorry. I hope to write more soon, but with free time I really can't concentrate. Anyway, I've been writting a couple of other stories and I hope to advance them before posting it, but I thought it would be nice to tell you, it's one Emma/Snow, an Emma/Henry/Regina and one THG. Oh and another Neal and Emma, of course.

Anyway, thanks to everyone that had made it this far, thanks for all the favorite (39) and follows (98) because WOW, you guys are totally amazing. And thank you who took your time to post a review I really love each an every one of the.

Now I go, before this note gets bigger than the actual chapter.


End file.
